Sacrifise for a friend
by backlash
Summary: Quatre loses Trowa but it wasn't his fault will trowa listen
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Sacrifice for a Friend

**By Backlash**

Quatre had just returned from a mission with Wufei a couple hours ago. Wufei went to make repairs on his Gundam trying to forget what happened. A mission he never wanted to think about again. Quatre waited in Trowa's room. He needed to tell him what he did. He hoped Trowa would understand.

As Trowa entered the room he could sense something was wrong. "Quatre?"

Quatre ran over to him and held him tightly. "I'm sorry Trowa."

Trowa stoked his hair and said. "Whatever it is you can tell me. What's wrong my love?"

Quatre knew what he had done was right. Hopefully Trowa would agree. "Trowa. I."

"What is it?"

"I had sex with some one else."

Trowa jumped back with hurt in his eyes. "How could you?"

"Please let me explain. There rea...." he was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I opened myself up to you and you betrayed me. I should have known."

"Trowa please listen." he started to cry.

"save it. The sight of you makes me sick." with that said he slammed the door. Quatre sank to the floor. "He wouldn't even let me explain. Why wouldn't he listen?" Trowa told Heero and Duo what Quatre had done and they also gave Quatre the cold shoulder. They wouldn't listen they treated him like crap. Heero even punched him in the face for betraying a team member. He couldn't take it anymore so he packed a bag and left. The next day Wufei came out of his room after hours a meditation. He saw the others at the table eating. All except Quatre. "Where's Quatre?"

"Who cares?" answered Trowa. _What?_

They told him what Quatre did. Wufei was pissed not at Quatre but at them. Wufei knew the circumstances. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?"

"Hey Wu man we're not in the wrong Quatre is. He betrayed Trowa not us."

"Don't call me that. To think Quatre actually believed you trusted him. Did you even let me tell you what happened."

"What are you talking about?" asked Heero.

"we were captured. I pissed off the general and cut him. He was going to kill me when Quatre yelled for him to leave me alone. The man saw him and started touching him. He said if Quatre willingly had sex with him he would let me live. Quatre said no at first but then the man began beating me. I was bleeding and wincing in pain. The guy pulled ou a knife. Quatre couldn't stand it and agreed. He did it to save my life."

"Quatre?" Trowa said. _ What have I done. My poor angel._>

Wufei approached Trowa. "He loves you Trowa he wanted the first time to be with you. He didn't want to hurt you. He thought that you would understand his sacrifice to save me. I guess he was wrong."

Trowa ran to Quatre's room to find him and tell him how sorry he was. It was empty he found a note on the bed. All it said was:

_Why didn't you trust me_

"NO! QUATRE!" He had to find him and make it right.

To be continued.

should I continue? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

#  Sacrifice for a Friend: part 2

**By Backlash**

It's been a couple years since Trowa last saw Quatre. His heart ached from the loss. He missed him so much he wished he knew if he was safe. He once vowed to himself that he would never hurt him that he would protect him from harm. Now he would give anything to see him again and to make things right.

Quatre totally diappeared. No one knew hwere he was not Rashid not his sisters no one. Though he would occasinally send Wufei a postcard. He didn't want him to feel guilty about what happened. Knowing Wufei he probly did so he tried to keep in touch. Just to let him know he was all right. Quatre would call him once a month to and Wufei promised not to tell anyone about it.

Quatre would still go on missions when he was needed. He ussually only accepted missions that only required him. He just couldn't be around the others. Maybe with more time he would be able to but he doubted it. How could he be with his friends when they didn't trust him.

Wufei's birthday was coming up and Quatre was afraid he was going to spend it alone like always. So he decided to go visit him. Apparrently he wasn't the only one with that idea.

Wufei was doing a Kata when he turned around and saw Quatre. "Quatre? it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Quatre smiled and replied. "Happy Birthday." Wufei looked at him with a strange look and Quatre continued. "I know I know. You don't do birthdays.I got you this." he handed him a box.

Wufei opened it and smiled. It was a beautifully hand crafted sword. "Quatre it's beautiful."

It was good to see Quatre again. Though he wouldn't admitt it he missed his friend. He still felt guilt over that stupid mission.

_***Flashback***_

"Quatre are you all right?" he asked as Quatre returned to the cell. Quatre sat on the floor and pulled his knee's to his chest. 

"Is it always like that?"

"What?" he asked.

"Sex is it always like that?"

"what do you mean?" he saw some bruises on him.

"It hurt. It was rough. I thought sex was suppose to be beautiful. I don't think I ever want to do that again." 

Wufei put his arm around him and said. " That wasn't I mean sex isn't the same as making love .When it's with someone you love it is beautiful. I promise it's not like that. I promise."

****End Flashback***

"I was hoping you'ld like it." he smiled.

When they walked into his house they were both surprised to see the others there holding a cake and yelling surprise. Trowa saw Quatre and they both kind of stared at eachother. Quatre turned around and walked out. Wufei followed.

Quatre began to breathe very hard. "Quatre are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I guess seeing him again."

"It's all right how about we get out of here?"

"No you enjoy your party. I'll see you later. I'm sorry if I ruined you birthday."

"You didn't." Quatre walked away unaware he was being followed.

Quatre was walking until he came upon a coffee shop. So he went inside. He thought about how much he still loved Trowa even after all this time. Even after all the hurt he wanted him to hold him again. To wake up in his arms. He looked up and saw someone it was Trowa. He sat across from him in the booth.

"Quatre."

"Trowa." he looked so sad. Quatre held himself back but then asked,

"you look so sad what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid. I pushed away someone I love and now I've lost him forever. I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

"I can't do this. I have to go." as he got up Trowa grabbed his arm.

"Please don't run away again. I love you so much I should have trusted you." 

"Yes. You should have. Why didn't you?" 

"I don't know I heard you say you had sex with someone else. It scared me I thought you found someone better. Someone you deserve."

"I could meet a prince and still no one could measure up to you Trowa. I hurt inside. Having sex with that man broke me inside. Then you walking away. I just don't know if I have anything left to give."

to be continue........ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

Please Leave feedback I live for it

# Sacrifice For a Friend: part 3

**By Backlash**

Quatre and Trowa looked at eachother. "I miss you Quatre."   
"I miss you to." he responded softly.

"Do you still love me, Quatre?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Trowa it doesn't matter. When you walked out I lost trust and faith in you. I just can't go back there I can't."

"you can trust me. I'll prove it. I don't know how but I will."

Quatre left and as he was walking he thought._ I wish I could be with you Trowa. How can I be with someone that I have lost faith in. Who has no faith in me. You say you'll prove it and a huge part of me hopes your successful. It took everything in me not to crumble. I just wanted you to hold me in your arms. I just don't know if I can be with you after...._

Quatre was feeling something inside. It was emotional distress coming from Wufei. Why hadn't he felt it before. Wufei still felt the guilt inside and it was tearing him apart. Maybe seeing him again did that. Quatre decided it was time for Wufei and him to hash it out. He didn't want him to feel that guilt no longer.

Trowa was so glad he was able to see Quatre again. He knew without a doubt that his love for him was stronger than ever. No matter what he would find away to win back his trust he just had to. He felt Quatre had residual pain from his experience he may have to be careful how he handles this situation.

Wufei had left the party early seeing Quatre again made him think of the past. How he screwed up and Quatre had to pay the price. Only if he hadn't gotten in that guys face. How could he ever make it up to his friend. His innocence was gone and Wufei felt like he was the one who stole it. Quatre wasn't raped but he might as well have been.

"Wufei." a voice said. He turned to see Quatre. Quatre apologized. "I owe you an apology."

"You owe me?" Wufei questioned.

"If I had known my coming here would have upset you. I wouldn't have."

"No I'm glad you came. It's just." he couldn't find the words.

"You still feel guilty. Please we need to talk about this."

"All right . It's my fault. If I hadn't got in his face it wouldn't have happened."

"You saved my life. I screwed up and we got captured. I always thought I brought it on my self. If you hadn't come back for me." 

"You'd be dead. I don't regret saving your life and I never will."

"But you think I should regret saving yours?" he said and smiled.

"You. I.. That's not fair you tricked me." 

"I don't regret saving you. I hate what I had to do but, it was worth it. Now lets say it together no regrets." Quatre and Wufei hugged. Wufei felt a lot lighter.

"don't ever tell anyone I did that." Wufei commanded. He asked how he was about seeing Trowa again and he told him about their conversation.

Wufei wished there was something he could do to help. He didn't know what hurt Quatre more. That he had to have sex with the general or that Trowa hadn't understood. He had automatically assumed the worst and so did the others. They should have known better after all this was Quatre we were talking about.

They went for a walk by the lake. Not talking just walking. A figure watched them from afar. It was Trowa. He was confused had he lost Quatre to Wufei. _ I have no right to be jealous. After all it's not like we're together. I hope I'm not to late to win back my angel. I hope he hasn't sought love somewhere else. What am I thinking Wufei doesn't even like guys that way. Snap out of it Trowa. I should be thinking of a way to gain back Quatre's trust. Not being jealous._ Trowa picked up a rock and threw it in the water. Hoping with all the love he had in his heart that he wasn't to late. 

Quatre sat on his bed in his hotel room. He pulled out a pictures of Trowa and stared at it for the longest time. Could Trowa and him ever come together again or was it to late. He stood up still looking at the picture and went into the bathroom. As he stood looking the mirror he remember that mans sweaty hands all over him. He was beginning to feel queasy. Quatre bent over the toilet and threw up. "When am I going to forget." He laid on the cold floor still holding the photo. He clutched it close to his heart. He then fell asleep. 

Quatre woke up hours later. He felt uneasy inside. The memories were attacking him and it was making himself sick. He knew he would be all right as soon as he put a long distance between himself and the others. Seeing them all again made him think of all that stuff from the past. Stuff he had thought he buried. Apparently he was wrong it crept up on him again.

Frantically Quatre began to pack up his stuff. Shoving everything into his suitcase. As he was doing this someone entered his room. Watching him do this. "Quatre." He turned to see Wufei.

"You can't keep doing this." Wufei stated.

"doing what?"

"Running." he answered. Quatre sat down on the bed. Wufei sat next to him and put his arm around him.

"I just don't know what else to do." Wufei pulled him into an embrace. 

Trowa was coming to see Quatre when he saw Wufei holding him on the bed. Wufei doesn't get emotional. That sun of a bitch. Trowa was mad he stormed in the room and attacked Wufei. 

Wufei blocked a punch . Trowa said, "No wonder Quatre doesn't want to be with me . He has you."

"You're out of your mind. I'm not the one who walked away."

"You have got to be kidding me." said Quatre in an unbelieving tone. Quatre got in the middle of them to stop them but he got pushed against the wall in the process. When he hit the wall his head hit a picture and he fell unconscence.

To be continued 


	4. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

**_Authors note: I love feedback so please let me know what you think._**

# Sacrifice for a Friend:

### part 4

**By Backlash**

Trowa and Wufei laid Quatre on the bed and still argued. "See what you did." stated Wufei.

"Me your the one who pushed him." accused Trowa.

"If you hadn't been in my face." they were shouting.

"You're the run trying to steel Quatre from me."

"You're nuts. He's my friend. Unlike you I haven't betrayed him."

Quatre woke up to yelling. They were still fighting. He had never seen Trowa behave in this manner before. He was sure showing a lot of trust yeah right. Quatre got up but wasn't going to make the mistake of coming between them again he yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Quatre placed a hand on his head. It hurt like hell. "You guys are getting on my nerves. Stop fighting your friends. Trowa what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry I saw you to together and thought. I thought." 

"Even if what you thought was true. What business is it of yours. You and me are not together. Far from it we're not even friends. All we are is ex's." 

"Don't say that. I told you I would prove it to you and I will." 

"You're off to a great start." Wufei said sarcastically. Trowa glared at him after that remark. 

"Trowa it's back to the trust issue. You saw us hugging and you jumped the gun like before. You didn't wait for explanations you just reacted."

"I'm sorry I just got scared. I thought I lost you again before I even had a chance to try and get you back."

"Trowa I think we both need time to let everything soak in. Go to your room and get some sleep."

Trowa saw Quatre's suitcase and looked back at him. Quatre put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving I promise."

Trowa didn't look convinced and Quatre added. "Look you're just going to have to trust me. Think of it this way it's a good way to prove you trust me. At least it's a start." 

He nodded and left. Wufei stayed to apologize. "I'm sorry but after everything that happened I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Contrary to what people think I do have feelings."

"I know you do. I guess when we were in that cell. We became protective of eachother."

"Yes. I think we did. If Trowa comes through for you I'll back you up. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I know you put on a brave front so you don't make me feel guilty. I can tell what happened still knaws at you. When you need me I'll be there always."

"Ditto. I know my body wasn't raped but it feels like my soul was. I just don't know how to deal with Trowa."

"Just take it slow. Let him prove you can trust him. Look you don't have to decide anything tonight get some sleep." Wufei left. _My head is pounding. I can't believe Trowa was fighting over me. Although I Don't know why that thought is making me smile I can't stop. I don't want my friends fighting over me. I must admit though I'm glad Trowa cares for me that much. I'm really not that mad at him. I understand why he was mad after all I had just told him I slept with someone else. He jumped to conclusions but, Am I really worthy of him. I'm not that pure innocent person he fell for. I slept with a monstrous person why does he still want me? I am not just going to give in though he's going to have to fight for me. Not with fist with love. I'm not going to be hurt again. I hope he is successful I can already feel myself slipping. I must learn to be stronger._

To be continued. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Sacrifice for a friend

### part 5

**By Backlash**

The next morning Quatre began pacing back and forth in his room. Things were getting out of hand. In his head he just didn't know what to do the nightmares were getting worse. Wufei said he would be there for him but could he really talk to him about when he still felt so guilty. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't noticed before but there were bags under his eyes. He needed to get a good night sleep but so far it just wasn't happening.

Trowa wasn't sure what had caused him to react to Wufei hugging Quatre that way. He hadn't been there when Quatre needed him and it hurt his heart to think that. He had to make it so Quatre new he could come to him if he needed to. Trowa finished getting dressed when he heard a knock at his door. "Quatre?"

"Can I come in for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course. Please do." He looks a bit off.

"Trowa, I don't want you to fight with Wufei over me. I don't want to cause friction among my friends."

"As I recall you said we weren't friends. I'm glad to hear you say we are."

"I . I was wondering if you've been well." he yawned.

"Yes I have." He noticed Quatre yawning.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous."

"When's the last time you slept."

"I have insomnia. I really have to go I just wanted to show you I was still here."

"You didn't have to I trust you." 

When Quatre left Trowa began to think. _ He looks so weak. I didn't notice it before. Insomnia since when? that didn't make sense maybe he just needed to see a friendly face. I'm glad he chose mine but there is something off. As much as I hate it I might have to ask Wufei for some help._

Quatre began walking the streets. With no destination in mind just aimlessly walking when a couple of guys popped out at him . They attacked him for no reason. Unfortunately for them Trowa was following Quatre and the two guys backed off. Quatre was on the ground and Trowa picked him up and carried him to his room. He didn't want to wake him he could tell he needed sleep. Trowa watched him when Quatre started crying in his sleep. _ No wonder he hasn't been sleeping bad dreams._

Trowa slipped into the bed and put his arms around him. Quatre immediately started to calm down as Trowa held him and also fell asleep. Quatre felt so calm as he awoke in Trowa's arms. Trowa had only awoke a minute earlier. Quatre said, "No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"You have always had a calming effect on me."

Trowa smiled he was glad of that fact. "I'm glad." Quatre made no effort to remove himself from his arms. He felt so safe and secure in his arms. Trowa wasn't going to complain about it. "I've missed you little one." Quatre smiled he never would have thought he could miss being called little one. He reluctantly said, "I missed you to." 

"You want to talk about it?" Quatre looked away and got up and walked to the window. Trowa followed and turned him to face him. He put his hands on Quatre's face and said in a soothing voice. "You can tell me I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again."

"You promise?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Promise."

Quatre began. _ I dream about it every night. The mission that went wrong. I have the image of his hands on me implanted in my memory. I just can't seem to get it out of my head. I'm sorry Trowa. I betrayed you I didn't want to. I thought it was worth it. To save a friend I thought you would understand. My sacrifice cost me the one thing I never wanted to live without you._ Quatre was crying Trowa wrapped his arms around him.

"Quatre look at me. You didn't do anything wrong. I was foolish not you. I know it's going to take time but I'm willing to go slow and start over if you are."

"Trowa we will have to go slow. I can't make any promises. I will try though."

"That's all I ask?"

To be continued: Will Trowa win him over wait and see. Feedback please, Let me know what you think so far. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters_

# Sacrifise for a Friend:

### Part 6

**By Backlash**

Quatre ended up back at Wufei's place. Doing a kata again he was really dedicated to his art. Quatre smiled when he was spotted. "What are you grining at?"

"Nothing. Just admiring how focused you are."

Wufei grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Then he sat down on the grass and Quatre joined him. They sat in silence they didn't to talk with words they learned that in the prison. They would comfort eachother with jus a look. It's all they had at times when they were chained up on opposite sides of the cell. They had comforting words as well but they just weren't always needed.

"Sorry about the other night."

"Are you?" he smiled.

"Off course."

"Oh come on. Didn't it feel a little good being fought over?" Quatre blushed when he thought of Trowa fighting over him. "I knew it."

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt you know that right?"

"I know that. I will try not too fight with him anymore." he paused then continued, "We've become like brothers haven't we?"

"I supose we have."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know but I like having a brother."

"Don't tell anyone this but, So do I."

They continued to sit and they laughed a bit. Who would of thought anyone could get Wufei to admitt anything like that. There was a definate kinship though. 

Again Trowa watched the exchange between the two friends. Quatre never regretted saving him. He never will either. Though Wufei didn't like how they came to be so close he did like the thought of having a brother. That's what they considered eachother and how they would reguard eachother from now on.

"As your big brother I feel I should warn you. If he hurts you again I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Thank you. Not for threatning Trowa but for caring. I don't want you to hurt him and I want you're word that you won't."

"I promise. But I reserve the right to defend myself if he attacks me first."

"Fair enough. Though I can't imagine him doing that."

"Love makes people act nuts."

Quatre laughed at that comment. Wufei playfully hit him and asked "Am I wrong?"

"Of cousre. Not denying it but not admitting to it either."

"I'm glad you came here I missed you. You make me feel better just by being here. How long before you move on again."

"I don't know I've grown accustomed to travel."

"You mean running don't you." it wasn't a question he was stating a fact.

"I suppose if you want to look at it that way."

"you can't keep running forever."

"I know . Maybe I have no right to be mad at Trowa for walking out. I'm doing the same thing aren't I?"

"I don't see it that way. What he did wasn't the same thing. He walked away from you because he was hurt. He didn't let you explain but you're running from yourself not from him."

"I know you have spoken to Trowa but what about the others?"

"No. Haven't seen em."

"Looks like That's about to change." he pointed in the direction of Heero and Duo aprroaching.

"Hi Q. We were wondering if you would have lunch with us. We would like to talk to you." asked Duo

He asked with a hopeful tone and Quatre never could say no to his one time best friend so he answered, "all right I guess." Then they walked off. Wufei new he needed time with them hopefully the healing would now begin. As Wufei rose another visitor appraoched.

"Wufei."

"Trowa. What do you want?"

"A moment of your time."

To be continued

>[part 7][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Destiny0403/sac7.html



	7. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Sacrifice for a friend

### Part 7

**By Backlash**

Quatre sat across from Heero and Duo at a nearby cafe. No one spoke a word the silence alone could kill anyone. The waitress finally came with some drinks for the trio. Still no one said a word not to eachother anyway.

Meanwhile Trowa and Wufei were standing facing eachother. Wufei didn't know what to expect from Trowa. He asked, "Come to fight or talk?"

"I want to know everything that happened on that mission. What Quatre went threw before and after. I need to know so I can help him."

Wufei nodded and said. "All right."

Quatre smiled and said, "In order to talk to me you have to open your mouth and then words come out. I know it's tuff but that's the way it works." 

Finally Heero spoke and simply said, "I regret my actions."

"Wow that was deep Heero." said Duo in a very sarcastic tone. Then Heero gave one of his _ I'm going kill you glares_

Quatre started laughing at the two they both looked at him and said simotaniuosly. "What?"

"It's nice to see some things never change." They all smiled and then ordered lunch.There was an unspoken understanding they were friends once again.

Trowa had listened to everything Wufei had told him about the experience. He walked the streets trying to console himself. 

_ Quatre had been so scared and discusted with himself. I was so blind I saw him so sad that day. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Maybe he's better off without me._

Trowa decided to go back to his room and pack. Quatre walked in and saw him packing. Trowa turned to see him. Quatre just stood there the color from his face draining fast. He looked terrified but didn't say a word.

_He's leaving me. He must of realized he doesn't love me anymore. I knew this was gonna happen but... he promised. I want to just die. I can't handle this not again. Why?_

Quatre began to get mad and tears were streaming down his face he looked at Trowa and said in a very shaky voice. "Y. you promised."

"Trowa started to approach him and said . "Quatre."

"NO!" he yelled.

"Please listen.."

"YOU'RE A LIAR!!!!" he screamed and continued, "I HATE YOU." he ran out.

"QUATRE WAIT!" Trowa realized he had done it again after promising not to he had left him. "DAMMIT!!!!" he fell to his knee's and cried. He would do whatever it takes to find his beloved and nothing would come between them again. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Sacrifice for a friend

### Part 8

**By Backlash**

It began to pour rain as Quatre ran and ran breathing heavily. He fell to the ground and hurt his arm but got back to his feet and continued to run. He ran as though his life depended on it trying to avoid crying. Flashes of past events circle in his mind. Having sex with the Cornol. Feel dirty after it Trowa walking out no once but twice. Quatre just couldn't keep his thought straight. He became confused.

The despair wouldn't leave him alone. Finally he ended up on a bridge he starred down into nothingness. He was so high up there was nothing to see except perhaps escape. He longed for the pain to end. Not just because of Trowa but because of things that weighed heavily on his heart.

Finally he decided to take the plunge and climbed on top of the railing. He spread his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned forward about to take the plunge. Something stopped him though someone grabbed him from behind and put their arms around him. Quatre struggled with his assailant slash hero but the person wouldn't give. Eventual Quatre passed out from exhaustion.

The man carried Quatre like he was a wounded animal. Caring him oh so gently. Quatre finally had taken to much hurt and it finally got to him. With his spaceheart he felt so much more than regular people that's why things seem to affect him more. He is such a kind and gentle soul but holds his pain inside.

The figure gently laid him on the bed and retried a towel from his bathroom. He dried Quatre off and then he covered him with a blanket. Quatre was freezing and he needed to get him warm. Quatre was already showing signs of ammonia he was sweating and his head felt very warm. The man went to the kitchen and began to make some soup for Quatre.

Meanwhile Trowa hold told Wufei what happened. He was a little more than miffed it took all his strength not to punch Trowa in the jaw. He had promised Quatre he wouldn't. "You were suppose to use what I told you to help him. Not trash him again. You don't deserve him."

"Then who does? You?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship. Apparently neither do you. Do you take joy in hurting him? He was just starting to get his confidence back to trust again. You wiped it all away with one gesture. I feel like tearing out your throat."

Trowa knew what Wufei was saying was true but how could he fix it. He needed to find Quatre first. They just didn't know where to look. They decided to go to Quatre's hotel room first maybe he had gone back. If not maybe there would be a clue to where he would have gone.

To be continued

can you guess who the stranger is if it is in fact a stranger? 


	9. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Sacrifice for a friend

### Part 9

**By Backlash**

Three days had passed before Quatre's fever had broken he had slept the whole time. Finally he began to open his eyes and saw the person who grabbed him. The man smiled and offered him some orange juice. "No thank you."

"Drink it's good for you." Quatre reluctantly accepted it and drank.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three days. How do you feel?"

"All right a little confused. I never would have expected you to stop me."

"I'm sorry."

"For stopping me?"

"No. I thought I needed to protect Trowa from you. When I should have been protecting you from him."

"It's not your fault that I am so weak."

"You're not weak Quatre just sensitive. Now lay back down and get some rest." Quatre didn't understand why he was helping him but was glad that he was there. He covered Quatre up and he fell asleep instantly.

Trowa was a wreck three days and still no word from Quatre. All his stuff was still in his room. _Could he have just left was he safe? maybe he was out there hurt unable to get help. No no no I can't think like that. I have to be strong and keep looking._

Wufei stared at Trowa and also began to have some dark thoughts. _ So help me god if anything happens to him Trowa. Please god keep my little brother safe he deserves happiness not more pain. I guess I really do think of him as my brother. He wouldn't let me wonder before he would find a way to let me know he was all right. There is no justice in this._ Wufei continued giving him the look of death.

"Why don't you back to your room and get some sleep." stated Wufei actually it was more of a demand.

"Quatre may contact you. I'm staying."

"Do you really think he will if you're here."

"Want him to yourself?"

"Not this again." replied a frustrated Wufei he is so sick and tired of these accusations. "Your jealousy isn't helping it's just annoying the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried about him."

Wufei could see he was genuinely hurt and did something Quatre had taught him he listened. He put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "If I were Quatre I would probly hug you or something. Lets face it I'm no Quatre. I know for a fact that he's not hurt because he is strong. Stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for. He'll pull through I just know it."

"Thanks."

Quatre woke up with a start. "Bad dreams?" he was asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"How long have you been having 'em?"

"Quite a while now. Why did you stop me?"

"I wanted to talk to Trowa I saw what happened."

"You must be so disappointed in me Heero."

"Not at all. People including myself can only take so much. You'll be all right I'll help you get better."

"Thank you."

_ No thanks are needed Quatre. You're me friend and I owe you a lot. You taught me friendship and in return I hit you. I will help you through this and then maybe we both can reclaim what we lost._

To be continued 


	10. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Sacrifice for a friend 

#### Part 10

**[By Backlash][1]**

Quatre was feeling better a lot better both physically and mentally. Heero had been a good friend he was taking such good care of him and he listened to Quatre as well. "Heero I need to let Wufei know I'm all right."

"I will call him for you if you want."

"Thanks. I don't want Trowa to know where I am."

"Not a problem."

"And Heero?"

"yes."

"Thanks."

Heero smiled and began to dial Wufei's number. Trowa grabbed for the phone when it rang. "Hello? Quatre?"

"No, Heero. Wufei there?"

Trowa handed the phone to Wufei telling him who it was.

"Wufei don't say anything. I'm with Quatre."

"Understood."

"He is in alot a of pain. When I found him he was going to off himself. I've been taking care of him and he seems a little better. He wanted me to let you know that he was all right. Do you want to come and see him?"

"Affirmative."

"He doesn't want to see Trowa. Can you ditch him?"

"Yeah that would be my pleasure. see you soon."

Wufei hung up the phone and excused himself. Telling Trowa he was going to help Heero with something important.

When Wufei arrived Heero went outside to talk to him before he could see Quatre. Trowa had followed Wufei when they were far enough from the door he slipped in and locked it.

Quatre was staring out a window but turned when he heard the door. "Quatre I'm so sorry."

"Please talk to me. Yell at me hit me do something." still Quatre was silent.

"When Wufei told me some of the details about what happened. I got scared I thought you would be better off with someone who wasn't so damaged. Someone who you could trust. But the moment I saw you in the doorway I realized how much I have been deluting myself. I can't go on without you. Because you gave me back my heart. I need you in my life. You are my reason for fighting a war when I lost all faith. Please Quatre don't lose faith in me." 

They both remained quiet for a long time finally Quatre said in a soft voice. "How do I know you won't leave again?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I suppose."

Trowa went to Quatre and sat on his knees he took Quatre's hands in his. "Quatre do you still love me at all?"

"More than anything."

"I love you so much it hurts when I think of the pain I've caused you." Tears began to pour down Trowa's face Quatre wiped them away. "Don't cry my love." He leaned down and kissed him. The kiss had everything longing tenderness. It was filled with warmth and passion. Most of all the love that had been denied for too long was uncovered once again as they broke apart they both smiled.

"I love you my angel."

"And I you. Forever." The held eachother that night with the promise of love. They would still have a ways to go but to was a start. Together it could happen.

The End 

   [1]: Mailto:Backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
